


Like Egyptian Gold

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [41]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (how else does anyone gay sex tho), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Luke, Drabble, Furrae, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Little! Luke, M/M, Master! Michael, Master/Pet, Pet! Luke, Power Play, Princess! Luke, Top Michael, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: For Emma :)





	Like Egyptian Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For Emma :)

Luke whines when Master tugs at his leash, forcing his upper body to stand erect. His cock is currently caged, leaking pathetically. His master left an hour ago as soon as he was spider-gagged, blindfolded, and drugged to the point of being sluggish, with only one thought in mind when his leash is yanked back.

“Master back? Gon’ give Lukey cummies?” Luke whimpers, a smack resonating across his ass for speaking without permission.

“You filthy slave, did I say you could speak?” Master snarls, Luke’s jaw cupped painfully in his large hands.

Luke shakes his head fearfully.

“Face down, ass up,” Master spits.

 

Luke wants to cry. He’s now hogtied, and a 10-inch prostate vibrator up his ass. The cock cage has been gone for an hour. Which means Luke has been rendered powerless to the orgasms he’s had in last 69 minutes. 

“That’s only three,” Master sounds disappointed. “You came four times in thirty minutes last time…”

“Need your cock… please…”

Luke screams from oversensitivity and overstimulation when Master enters him, coming upon his entrance.

“Please!” he sobs, all his blood boiling hot from his desires for this beautiful human being.  “Please! Just please…”

“You’re nothing but a whore, you seem to have realised that,” Master purrs, ploughing mercilessly just until Luke was about to come. He can’t help but whine when his Master shoves half his hard, leaking cock in his throat, making him gag and splutter around the thickness. “Whores only get used for sex, and you’re just a cute, twinky whore for my pleasure, got it?”

Luke can feel his high coming back without a helping hand.

“Look at your whore self… so close to coming from your Master’s words?”

Luke comes from the pure ecstasy of hearing his Master’s moan when he gushes down his throat, tears prickling his eyes.

=== 

“Princess?” Michael cups his boyfriend’s cheeks in his hands once their scene is over. “Baby, did I go too rough?”

“Mm…” Luke giggles, eyes indicating he slipped to his little headspace. “Wanna daddy’s cuddles ‘n’ kissies ‘n’ hugs..”

Michael allows himself to smile wide when Luke crawls into his lap, remnants of the lube leaking a bit. He rocks his princess until he falls asleep, soft snores indicating so.

===

“Daddy!” is he best way to wake Michael up, he decides when Luke giggles, his curls bouncing as he bounces on Michael’s back.

He makes a quick note that Luke seems to have been in his little headspace for three hours now.

“Hello, princess,” Michael chuckles low, kissing the top of Luke’s curls. “What’s up?”

“Drew some penguins whilst daddy was sleeping!’ Luke proclaims, waving a piece of paper. “‘N’ now princess wants to play!”

“Play?” Michael muses, noticing Luke has on a bralette-garter-thong set on, nothing hidden from the flimsy material.

They have a colour-code: black means includes hard limits; red means no hard limits; and white means just foreplay.

 

Luke is wearing the black set with his collar and leash on, even though he had the permission to take those off if desired.

“Does my little slut want to be pet?” Michael purrs, garnering a corresponding purr from his mate.

Michael watches his mate rub his head against his own neck in an affectionate gesture. 

Luke continues to purr and rub his head until Michael gets the hint and pins him underneath him. Luke whines but Michael lets out a warning growl. The omega barely subdues his own actions and bites Michael’s nipple. 

 

Done with his omega’s attitude,Michael sinks his teeth into the neck in effort of subduing. Luke yelps, his cute little cock straining. Michael growls more, which Luke, again, ignores. 

 

Done with Luke’s attitude, Michael rolls his mate’s back to the mattress and, before he realises what’s going on, tugs harshly at the leash. Lack of oxygen makes Luke let out pathetic little mewls. Pawing, Luke keens but Michael won’t have at it. He enters Luke’s tightness, triggering the omega’s release. He tastes the painfully pleasured tears, purring low. The omega refuses to submit though, clamoring at Michael’s back. Michael responds by biting down into his mate’s neck harder than before. Luke keens, submitting fully as Michael ploughs into his tied walls, moaning as he spurts onto his belly. Michael grumbles low in encouragement, jackrabbitting until he roars with his high.

 

=== 

  
  


“Baby?” Michael whispers to a fucked-out Luke. “Baby, colour?”

Luke giggles. “Green! Like the colour of daddy’s eyes!” 

 

Michael swoops Luke into his arms and carries his princess to their aftercare room. Luke giggles all the way there, his cheeks flushed. Michael drops him gently to their fluffy mattress and kisses Luke on the temple.

 

“Bedtime stowie, daddy?” Luke pouts, rubbing at his eyes.

“What kind do you want?” 

“The one where daddy eats his princess?” Luke sounds hopeful, “Pwease, dadda?”

 


End file.
